The Harpy
by Lady of the Loch
Summary: Ah Severus I believe you have met your match!"chuckled Albus......the new DADA teacher is mysterious,intelligent,witty,beautiful-and a harpy?she is a hunter and beauty.he is a greasy git.could romance bloom?not likely..or could it?PLZ R&R..NOT mary sue
1. The Meeting

A/N:OK i'd like to thank necroangel for her review,you were right.message later for now let me just say that i edited this.She's not so much of a M-S now.And i was wondering if anyone would notice the harpy thing...kudos to you!! DISCLAIMER:I own nothing the ver powerful j.k rowling everything.i own 40c,some lint and OMG is that a TUMBLEWEED?!?!?! I WANIT I WANNIT I WANNIT.*author is now chasing tumbleweed so her best friend starts to write the other stuff that she has in her notepad.* THANKYOUS: hi im ash carolines best mate(the author) and i am here to write the thankyous.She says... Thankx to necroangel,yeah you were write i changed her character completely,shes now damn spiteful and vengeful.Yes i realise harpies were evil bitches that liked ripping up sailors but my kind of harpies are based on the ones from The Black Jewel Trilogy,read it if you ever get the chance.They kickass. I need a betta reader...HELP ME...*puts on ralph wiggum voice*MY SPEELING VERRI BAAAD on with the story......CAROLINE GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
A/N:sorry forgot to mention *these are nynx's thoughts* ~and these are snapes thoughts~  
  
The Harpy Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
Nynx rode her great,black Andalusian horse through the gates of Hogwarts.She felt the magic flow through her body.She grimaced,Hogwarts always brought back the bad memories. She spurred Bucephelus,her horse, onwards until she reached the doors.She smoothly dismounted and headed through to the Great Hall to meet Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah Proffesor Cernunnas,nice to see you!"  
  
"And you too Headmaster!Hogwarts hasn't changed at all."  
  
"You on the other hand have,you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you!"  
  
*Yes I have Headmaster,I'm not an ugly little child any more*  
  
Nynx wasn't very pretty when she was young because she was out of proportion and her ears had always been the subject to taunts but as she grew into her body she grew more beautiful every day.She had always wished that she looked like her best friend, Gabriel,blonde blue eyed and basically perfect.Even now Nynx still wished she looked like her.  
  
"Enough with the formalities Albus,I have come to do a job to do,or has my position been filled without me knowing?"  
  
"Nothing of the sort Nynx,how is your charming mother?"she grimaced again,her mother and her never really got along.Her mother taught her everything she knew but she blamed Nynx for her own death.  
  
"She says that in case you cared to ask she is well and if i happen to die,lose my memory get sacked or worse she finds that I have run off and married Gilderoy Lockhart she will personally seperate you from your organs of generation.To put it politly."  
  
"I see your mother hasn't lost any of her spunk ,"  
  
"Never will"  
  
"If you follow me I will introduce you to your colleagues and then I will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Thankyou,Albus there is a slight problem.I have brought my horse Buchephelus and my pet wolf-er- Wolf.I will remove them if you think that they will be a problem."  
  
"Nonsense Nynx,it will be no problem at all, I'm sure we can arrange something for you.Now follow me please."  
  
Severus Snape almost started banging his head against the wall when he heard the news.He had been refused the DADA position AGAIN.And to make matters worse the new Proffessor was-is a harpy!!!He had no predjudices( at this point the author,me,snorts and coughs out the word Gryffindor) against women,well except for women like Umbridge,but a harpy!!!! Sometimes he thought that Albus had lost his mind . He pulled a book from his rather exstensive private library and looked up the article on harpies.It said.  
"Harpies are powerful witches who were violently killed  
by a man,they did not necassarily have to have been  
killed with magic.If their death was violent and they had  
enough power it would transform them.Harpies are  
renowned for their hunting,riding and archery skills.They  
are also renowned for their amazing ability to tame most  
wild and domesticated animals.  
It is unknown where they live but it is thought that they  
live in a secret forest where they could hone their hunting  
riding and archery skills.  
Harpies avenge their 'death' by killing their murderer/s.And  
if they can not find their killer they die only when the killer dies  
a natural death.  
They look like their former selves except that they have  
pointed ears and have slitted eyes with no irises.They also  
carry the scars of their fatal wounds.  
As their is no proof that harpies exist it is thought that they are  
pure myth."  
  
Snape snorted.If they were pure myth he wouldn't be in this amned situation.His clock chimed one o'clock and he groaned.It was time to meet the new Proffessor. He glided up to the staffroom and burst through the door.What greeted him was something he was not going to forget easily. 


	2. The Reaction

A/N:HELLO ppls!!! for all those who have reviewed me....have some of my mum's potato pancakes,roast potatos and fried potatos and have a packet of nerds..review and you will recieve all of these...btw my mums potato pancakes,roasted and fried are absaloutly delicioso.....mmmm i think ill have some potato pancakes now.YUMMY!!if you havent already guessed i love potatos DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter..nor am i j.k rowling DUH!!!if i was i would own harry potter which i dont and i would be living in england with a pommy accent which i don't...any hoo on with my story................................... *nynx's thoughts* ~and snapes thoughts~  
  
The Harpy Chapter Two:The Reaction Nynx was in the process of meeting the rest of her colleagues.Most of them she remembered from when she was a girl. Minerva McGonagall she remembered best.She was head of her house and Transfiguration teacher and she had barely changed. As the introductions were being made she remembered her sorting and remembered how she hoped she was going to be in Slytherin.To spite her darling mother who was a Gryffindor. As the introductions were being made the door burst open.There stood the only teacher who hadn't come to the meeting early to meet her. He wore an amazing amount of black.That was one of the first things she noticed about him.He had a large hooked nose,a lot like a beak,black chips of coal for eyes,deathly pale complexion and sallow skin.Her own skin was almost the same shade but it was far from sallow. Almost exactly what someone would look for in a vampire.She remembered that he was her potions teacher when she was 14.He terrified most students when he came but she was never afraid of him like the rest were. She gripped her wand and thanked whatever presense that was watching over her that she was carrying a small throwing knife in her boot.  
  
He walked into the room expecting to see some horribly disfigured individual who couldn't stand to be around people.He was half right.Not that he knew it at the time. What he saw was something completely different from what he imagined. She had shoulder length raven hair with little loops at the end of each section,her eyes were astonishingly blue,like Mad-Eye Moody's,a small neat nose and full pink lips and her skin was almost the same shade as his. In other words she was beautiful.Not that he would ever be caught thinking that.So he snarled and sat down in his usual chair.  
  
Nynx almost giggled.But she was beyond such levity.This man terrified students?!He was nothing but a Neanderthal.Being the kind of person who always spoke her mind she told him this.  
  
"Bravo Professor!!You have successfully proven that males spoke in the most primitive forms of speech but I must say that growl or whatever it was would be worthy of a Neanderthal!!!Or maybe even Peking man!!Your mother must be so proud!"  
  
The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.Most of the staff was in shock.No one spoke like that to Severus.No one dared.He ususally exploded at a student for messing up a potion but to insult him!!What was the ticking time bomb going to do?  
  
Dumbledore's eyes darted from Nynx to Severus.Ahh to be young again.But he saw that look in Severus' eyes one time to many.He should stop this before it became deadly.Even though it was fun to watch he couldn't really risk a teachers life even though she could probably kill them in a minute if she wanted to.So he tried to calm the situation down by saying a few words,  
  
"As you have undoubtedly noticed we have a new Professor in our midst.This is Professor Nynx Cernunnas.She will be filling the DADA position this year.So are there any questions?"  
  
Severus was very tempted to say ,  
  
'Yes Albus why in the name of Merlin did you hire a harpy?Are the rumours that you have lost your mind true?'  
  
But he restrained himself.With difficulty.  
  
"So Nynx do you have any thing to add?"  
  
"Not really Albus,but I will say this,I my only be 28,  
  
~Mother of Merlin she was only 28!!!~  
  
"but I have been raised a harpy and I have more talent when it comes to DADA then people,especially men, take credit for,mostly because of my age or because I'm female.On another note I am ecstatic that Albus has chosen me for this job.It will be an honour working with some of the greatest minds that England has ever produced.Which really makes me wonder why Albus chose me ro work here!!"  
  
~So do I~  
  
"Well I am quite sure that Nynx would like to change and to do that I will need to show her to her rooms,so if you will excuse us."  
  
They both walked out of the room and the teachers were left alone with their thoughts.  
  
Inside Severus seethed.How dare that harpy speak to him like that!!He did not like her.Not in the least,that harpy was going to regret ever coming to teach at Hogwarts.He sneered as he left the staffroom and headed towards his beloved dungeons.  
  
Nynx was half smiling.She forgot how to smile properly a long time ago.That man that had burst into the staffroom ,Severus Snape Potions Master, had taught her!!And he didn't even remember her!!He had come to fill the Potions position when she was only 14.That man was an ugly old bat.She had to admit it.He aways looked like one.Nothing had changed.And now she was going to get payback for all those things that he had subjected her and her fellow students to. This year was certainly going to be interesting.Not to mention the look of absolute disgust on his face when he saw her.She had been getting them for most of her life until she grew into her body.Then people didn't have anything to stare at her for except her beauty.They couldn't really find fault with her.But that man looked at her like she was filth.No she definitely did not like him.No one looked at her like that and usually lived to tell the tale.She couldn't kill him but she could at least make his life here a living hell.  
  
"Here we are my dear,it might not be exactly what you were looking foreward to but if you have a severe dislike towards it please tell me and I will find suitable living quarters for you."  
  
"Albus it will be perfect so stop worrying!!So..what is the password?"  
  
"Oh you must excuse an old man for his mistakes the password is hunter,I do hope that you don't forget!"  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had said the password a portrait of a wolf and it's master moved aside,Dumbledore gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left her to explore her rooms. She walked into the rooms and the portrait closed beside her.She had just walked into a large living room decorated in navy blue and burnished gold.The walls were decorated with navy wallpaper with intricate gold designs.She walked through into her bedroom and was surprised. The room was furnished with a massive king sized four poster bed with blue and gold sheets and matching pillows.There was a wall that was enchanted to look like a window that looked out into a spring garden and like in the living room there was a fireplace,although it was much smaller than the one in the living room. The house-elves had already brought up her luggage and she threw the neatly stacked pile onto her bed.She planned to unpack her things once she knew where everything was. She walked out of her amazing bedroom and went through another door from her living room.This time it was the bathroom.The entire blue gold theme was repeated again in the bathroom.The bathroom was one of the most amazing things that she had ever seen.There was a huge bath tub that could have at least fit 8 people into it.The entire bathroom was a blue marble with gold veins running through.There was a group of blue and gold candles in the corner,she went over to them and counted them,there was at least 30!!On a towel rack was at least 10 navy blue towels with gold trim.She sighed,the person who owned the room before her was quite obviously a Ravenclaw.And an obssesive one at that. She lit the fire in her room and started unpacking her quite extenssive range of things.By the time she was finished it was 3 o'clock,she had arrived at 1:00.She was just wondering whether she should go back down or wait until dinner to surround herself with an aura of mystery when she heard the scream. 


	3. Much Ado About Nothing

DISCLAIMER:I AM J.K ROWLING ,BOW TO ME FOR I AM YOUR GOD!!!fine be that way,humph,*mumbles* i dont own any hp related characters,events or scenarios,bastards  
  
A/N:Thank you all you lovely reviewers,more potatoes for you,i really can't be stuffed being nice and chatting in this a/n because i am completely buggered (tired for all you non aussies).And I have to do errands and other crap like that,and a bloody dress fitting for my sisters wedding.I am sick of the dress fittings!!!!!Dont forget to R&R if you do I will give you NERDS and some other freebies,like i dunno a holly valance single.I already have the album. *nynx's thoughts* ~and snapes thoughts~  
  
*~The Harpy~*  
  
Chapter Three: Much Ado About Nothing  
  
Down in the dungeons Snape also heard the scream.He raced to the Great Hall where he thought it had come from.  
  
Standing in a corner was Sybill Trelawney who appeared was being attacked by a huge wolf.He grabbed his wand and was about to yell 'Stupefy' when Nynx ran out of no where and pointed her wand at him and bellowed,  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA",he froze and watched as the insane harpy headed straight for her death just to save an animal!!  
  
"NO WOLF,HEEL!!"  
  
The wolf turned around and leaped towards her,Snape's eyes darted around the room looking to see if any other members of the staff had heard the scream.No one appeared to have heard it.  
  
The wolf knocked Nynx off her feet and was about to rip her throat out, or so he thought,the wolf knocked her off her feet but instead of ripping her throat out the wolf started licking her!  
  
''Wolf!!''she gasped, ''get off me you brute!''the wolf immediately jumped off her and she slowly rose to her feet as the jinx wore off Snape.Snape was about to blow his top at the amatuer but she started talking to the wolf,  
  
''Wolf!!I told you that I would come to collect you tomorrow,why didn't you wait for me??"she sighed as the creature whimpered pathetically,"fine then,go and apologise to Sybill if you want my forgivness,go on.." the animal then walked over to a clearly shaken Sybill and bowed his head,Sybill had no clue what to do so she fainted.  
  
Both Nynx and Snape ran to help her,it was then that Snape finally managed to voice his opinion,  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing bringing an untamed monster like that into a school??"he said as he conjured up a stretcher ,  
  
"I don't know what you mean Severus, Wolf here is perfectly tamed and as you can here he is far from a monster,"she snapped  
  
"Then what was he doing attacking Sybill who as you can see is far from her normal self!"  
  
"He was NOT attacking her Severus, he must have misunderstood her body language and thought that she was holding me captive,because if you haven't noticed other than you she was the only member of the staff not to come early to meet me,in fact she didn't come to meet me at all!!!So don't jump to bloody conclusions you Neanderthal!!"  
  
At that point several staff members walked in chatting away until they saw Severus and Nynx arguing over the unconscious form of Sybill Trelawney.  
  
"What happened here!"asked a shocked looking McGonagall,  
  
"Her wolf attacked Sybill,and as you can see that is why Sybill is in the state she is in!"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME SEVERUS,"she shrieked,"HE DID NOT ATTACK HER,SHE FAINTED BECAUSE OF THE SHOCK OF WOLF CHALLENGING HER!!"  
  
"You really must learn to control your temper Miss Cernunnas,and that monster you call a pet,he could have ripped her throat out,"  
  
"And how the hell would you know that Severus,as I recall he retreated when I told him to!!"  
  
"And what would have happened if you were not lucky enough to have been there Miss Cernunnas?He might have killed her and you can not assume that he wouldn't!!"  
  
"And you can not assume that he would have killed her either!!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!"yelled Professor McGonagall,  
  
"I seriously doubt that Nynx's pet would have harmed anyone without her permission,Helena,Philius could you please escort Sybill to the infirmery?"  
  
"Of course Minerva,"agreed Helena,she and Philius used their wands to steer the stretcher towards the infirmery.  
  
"Well I think it is best that you two go and see the Headmaster,and you might aswell take the wolf,"  
  
"Of course Minerva,"Nynx whistled and Wolf trotted towards her,"come on Wolf, we are going to meet the Headmaster,and I suppose that Mr Neanderthal will be coming with us."  
  
Snape didn't bother responding and walked away from the stupid girl and her monster pet,what if she became worse then Hagrid?He shuddered and continued walking towards the Headmasters office.  
  
Behind him he heard the sound of her riding boots clopping on the floor aswell as the wolfs' patter of paws.Why oh why did Dumbledore insist on tormenting him?He was more than qualified to teach the position but no Dumbledore in-sis-ted on choosing deliquents,evil bastards working for the Dark Lord,childhood enemies and the like.And this time it had gone too far.His dreamed position was being taught by a woman who was a harpy and was like the mini-female version of Hagrid!!He would probably end up in St. Mungos by the end of the year!  
  
Nynx was about to scream at that arrogant prick,Wolf was not a monster,the only monster in the room was Severus Snape!!She looked down at her beloved comrade and realised that there was another comrade that she needed to see,she swore under her breath and without meaning to she said,  
  
"Buchepulas!!"and that was when she realised that she had said it out loud!!  
  
*Oh crap,*  
  
"I beg your pardon Miss Cernunnas?"asked Snape looking positively murderous,  
  
"I said Buchephulas and I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Wolf,"  
  
"And why on earth would you be talking to your wolf about Alexander the Great's horse?"  
  
"First of all my wolfs' name is Wolf,"  
  
"How original,"he rudely interuppted,  
  
"and secondly I was not talking to Wolf about Alexander the Great's horse I was talking about my horse,whom is named Bucephulas.And he is waiting outside and I would appreciate it if you would hurry up so I can get to the meeting with Dumbledore without meeting the ghosts of my ancestors early!"  
  
"Well then Miss Cernunnas we must hurry,"he turned on his heel and started at a pace which very few would have been able to keep up with,most ordinary people would have asked him to slow down while they caught their breath.But Nynx was not an ordinary person.She was a half harpy and had to run for long periods of time when on the hunt and needed to be very fit.She had no trouble keeping up with her former teacher.  
  
They finally arrived at the stone gargoyle and Snape said with a sneer across his unattractive features,  
  
"Sugar Quill,"and the magnificant gargoyle jumped aside and revealed a beautifully crafted staircase. He stepped onto the staircase as did Nynx and Wolf.Then the staircase started moving upwards and he heard a yelp as the wolf jumped,  
  
"Wolf it is nothing calm down,it won't hurt you,or me."  
  
*I hope*  
  
After a few seconds the staircase stopped moving and Snape opened the door that was in front of his abnormally large hooked nose. (a/n i am so cruel to him aren't I?)  
  
"Ah Severus how are you?Since you have obviously not come for a chat sit down,"  
  
"It is not just me here Dumbledore,Miss Cernunnas and her wolf are also attending this meeting,"  
  
"Really?!Well come in, Nynx, where are you?"  
  
"Here Headmaster,and this is Wolf, I believe I mentioned him to you?"  
  
"Yes you did Nynx but what,if I may ask brings you and Severus here?"  
  
"Well Headmaster,"started Snape,  
  
"we are here because of Wolf,"finished Nynx,  
  
"and his rather shocking behaviour towards a member of the staff,which caused Sybill Trelawney to faint."  
  
"Oh dear,well please sit down,"Dumbledore conjured up two comfortable armchairs and gestured for them to sit down, which they both did.  
  
"Now please explain what happened,"  
  
"Well as I was unpacking my things I heard a scream and ran down into the Great Hall where I thought I heard the scream come from,"  
  
"As did I Headmaster,"added Snape,  
  
"as I was saying ,I ran ino the hall,Severus had arrived before me and was about to stun Wolf when I used Impedimenta to freeze him and Wolf was challenging Sybill ,I told him to back off ,which he did, after I told him what he was doing was wrong he went to apologise to Sybill and she fainted,and that's what happened."  
  
"Is that what happened in your opinion Severus?"  
  
"Yes but I have a few queries for Miss Cernunnas,may I ask them?"  
  
"Of course,do continue Severus,"  
  
"Miss Cernunnas,what would have happened if you had not called Wolf off?"  
  
"If Sybill had continued to state that she didn't know who I was he would have backed off but guarded her so that she could not run away, exactly as I would have trained him to."  
  
"Indeed,can you prove it?"  
  
"It is too late for that now Severus,what are your other questions Severus?"  
  
"I have just one more question Headmaster,Miss Cernunnas what if Sybill was a student??"  
  
"What do you mean Severus?"she hissed icily,  
  
"If your pet had attacked one of the students what were we to have done,Headmaster I think that Miss Cernunnas's pet is highly dangerous and should not be allowed in the school,if it stays it might attack one of the students, it is a wild animal after all and if one of the students were attacked that might be the end of Hogwarts,"  
  
"How do you know that Wolf would ever attack a student, I trained him myself,"  
  
"Is that supposed to fill me with confidence?I am sorry but I seriously doubt the judgement of a woman who keeps wild animals for pets and freezes her colleagues to save one animal when another colleague is in danger of having their thraot ripped out by a wild animal!!"  
  
"For your information Severus Wolf is not wild, I raised him from when he was a pup, he is only dangerous when he is hunting, in danger or I am in danger.Shall I prove it to you??"  
  
"And how do you intend on doing that may I ask?"  
  
"Name your test,"  
  
"I believe you were the one that was meant to be proving that that animal is harmless,"  
  
"So I am to assume that you have no ideas whatsoever as to what Wolf can do?"  
  
"You were the one who wished to prove your animals innocence!"  
  
"I see well, I will get Wolf here to go into the Forbidden Forest and bring back a white rabbit with a black ring around its eye.He is not allowed to touch any other animal except for that one animal unless something attackes him.Do you agree?"  
  
"What will that prove, other than his hunting abilities?"  
  
"His level of discipline,we can cast a spell that will allows us to watch his every movement if you wish,I have complete and utter trust in him but since you obviously don't,"  
  
At this particular point in time Dumbledore chose it was an appropriate time to chuckle,  
  
"Professors,I do believe I was here to judge this matter,was I not?"  
  
Nynx felt her cheeks blush slightly and Severus's face showed no emotion whatsover.Damn that cold hearted bastard.Why couldn't he get it through his thick head that Wolf was harmless.Had that man ever owned anything that he loved unconditionally?She wondered absent mindedly.She looked at him quickly and then thought,no,what creature could ever love or be loved but that ugly, emotionless,cold hearted and utterly evil bastard!!Nothing!!  
  
"Well Headmaster what do you suggest?"  
  
"I really don't think that Wolf looks like a blood thirsty murderer,and since I have no doubt whatsoever in Nynx's training abilities I don't see what is wrong with Wolf staying with her,so is that all?"  
  
Nynx's radiant smile answered for her while Severus's scowl answered for his.  
  
"Then I believe you two can leave,oh Nynx, I believe that your horse is still waiting outside for you,we do not have siutable accomidations for him here yet but I believe that Hogsmeade's stables have what you require,"  
  
"Thankyou Headmaster,I will go to Hogsmeade now,thankyou again for your advice!"  
  
"Your very welcome my dear,please tell me if you require anything else?"  
  
"Of course,"she smiled and left the Headmasters office with Wolf at her heels.She walked out of the room and headed out towards the doors but Severus stayed behind for a few minutes,when the harpy was gone he looked at Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes and said,  
  
"Looks can be decieving Headmaster,"and walked out of the room in a towereing temper and god help whatever beast that crossed his path.  
  
Nynx walked out of the doors and saw her horse patiently waiting for her,  
  
"I am sorry I took so long Buchephulas,I had many things that I needed to attend to,"the horse snorted and strted pawing at the ground.  
  
"Come on, I have to take you to Hogsmeade,"the horse reared up,  
  
"BUCEPHULAS!!I have no choice!!You will have to stay at a stable there until I can organize something for you here,understand??"Buchephulas quieted down but you could tell that he was still not happy with the arangement.  
  
She mounted her stallion and spurred him on to a gallop while Wolf followed close behind her.In less than an hour they had arrived,Nynx asked where the stables were and asked if she could pay for him to stay part-board for a week in advance,the owner agreed hurridly,a massive wolf was following her around,he was somewhat intimidated by her.  
  
She walked out of the stables and started walking back to Hogwarts.It would take longer without Bucephulas,she sighed,Bucephulas and her had always been within five minutes of each other,this was going to be difficult for both of them,Wolf trotted behind her happily,his family had been killed by hunters,he was the only survivor of his pack,she raised him,she sighed again and thought about her own mother and their 'relationship'.  
  
They had never really got along,her mother was always hunting or training and never had time for Nynx unless she was training her.Her mother ordered that she was to be looked after by one of the best hunters,Themia.Themia was almost like her real mother,she had taken care of her until she was eleven and had recieved her Hogwarts letter.After that she was basically on her own.When she was in her fourth year she recieved a letter from her mother telling her that Themia had recieved her revenge,in other words she was dead.When she recieved that letter she felt as though her world had fell apart.  
  
When she told her mother that she had recieved a letter asking her if she would teach the DADA position her mother had been far from thrilled.She accused her of treason,peddling the harpies knowledge among men,who could grow up to become Death Eaters and cause more harpies to be welcomed into the Netherworld. She had to explain to her mother that she would be training young wizards and witches against the Dark Arts.She also said that if there was any suspicious activity in the school she could inform her right away so that they could protect the latest generation of witches and wizards against the evil that claimed so many lives.After a lot of debating she finally allowed Nynx to leave and teach at Hogwarts.  
  
And here she was standing at the gates of Hogwarts.Oh she was here already,she quickly walked through them and headed towards the doors as she walked through the doors she bumped into something large and black that knocked her off her feet.  
  
"Watch where your going!!!!"  
  
"Indeed Miss Cernunnas,or maybe you should look where you are going before you blame me!"  
  
"Oh it's you!"  
  
"Who else were you expecting?"  
  
"Maybe Satan?"  
  
"Very funny Miss Cernunnas,I was coming to see if you had arrived yet and apparently you have!"  
  
"Obviously,I would simply hate to burst your bubble but could you please help me up,when I bumped into you I fell over and am now on the cold hard stone floor!!Or is it true that chivalry had really died out?"Snape bent down and pulled her to her feet,  
  
"Thankyou,what did I miss?"  
  
"Sybill has woken up,there is no permanent damage done,in fact in the words of Poppy it was much ado about nothing!"  
  
"Really?And does Sybill think that Wolf is a murderous beast that has been set out to kill her?"she asked sickenly sweetly,  
  
"I would not know,I have not yet had the pleasure of speaking to her,but I presume you will be speaking to her??"  
  
"Of course,in fact I am plannning to go see her as soon as possible to apologise for Wolf's appaling behaviour,by the way if you haven't seen her how do you know that there would be no permanent damage?"  
  
"Poppy informed the entire staff of her condition as soon as she could,unfortunately you were not there to hear the announcement,"  
  
"Is she still in the infirmiry?"  
  
"I believe so,but before you go and visit our resident 'Seer' Dumbledore would like to talk to you about your horse's accomodations,"  
  
"Of course, excuse me,oh where does he want to see me?"  
  
"In the staffroom I believe,"  
  
"Thankyou again Severus,"she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
*Bloody prick!Tries to make me feel guilty!!How dare he!*  
  
~Damn harpy, damn Albus for letting her keep that atrocious monster,damn Gryffindor,damn Voldemort,~ This train of thought continued for several minuted while he stalked off towards the dungeons hoping to brew more Pepper-Up Potion for Poppy(a/n say that really fast 10 times).  
  
A/N: What did you think?hate it love it?what?the only way you'll be able to tell me is if you press the pretty button that says GO and review me?PLEASE??if not then suffer the consequences. 


	4. This Can NOT Be Happening

Authors Note:  
  
Hello peoples,I am postponing this story because I have had a flash of   
  
insperation and I would like to complete my newest project as soon as   
  
possible so that I can complete my others,so what I will do is I will  
  
write out my new project in its entirity and then upload it all at once so   
  
that it is complete.  
  
Then I will write a new chapter straight off for my 'Projects On Hold',that  
  
ok with everybody??  
  
Alright then!!  
  
May Your Muse Never Leave You,  
  
Lady of the Loch 


End file.
